Together when we are far apart
by RandILLBFF
Summary: AU where Jane is in a Marine and Maura is an MD. RIZZLES. Sergeant Jane Rizzoli-Isles is 10 days away from coming home from a 12 month deployment to see her family. Please review and give feedback. Written as a one-shot, continue if i get good response
1. Im coming home

Maura looked at the clock hazily and saw 7:00AM _ ten days, until I get to see my Jane. _Her thought was interrupted as she heard little footsteps coming from down the hall, as the door opened, there stood Ben and Tiffany Rizzoli-Isles. "Mamma, Is mommy coming home today?" The 5 and 6 year olds asked, Maura smiled at the thought as she replied "No, sweetie, Mommy comes home in 10 days." That is a little over a week." "But i miss her. I want her to be here with me. Mamma, I dont wanna forget her" Ben sulked, and then his older sister threw in "but thats SOOOOOOOOOOOO long." and to Ben, she said "Benny, Mommy will be home. She promised" It broke Maura's heart to see their kids come into their room and ask for Jane everyday. Jane was deployed for 12 months at a time. However, Maura knew that Jane loved it, and she was protecting her country. It was hard to live with Jane every other year, but she did it because she could wait all her life for Jane. In ten days, their family would be reunited, and none of them could wait. Because Maura was a Doctor, a world renowned one in fact, she could take time off when Jane cane back. Ten days. In that time, she, and their two kids would be reunited again. Her Sergeant Major Rizzoli-Isles was coming home. It was a matter of weeks. That day was a Monday, so Maura began the Rizzoli-Isles household morning routine. The kids would get dressed themselves, as Maura taught them, and Maura would prepare breakfast and pack their lunches. The kids would eat, then brush their teeth. Then in the car they were, on their way to school. Maura said goodbye as she watched her kids leave, and they all exchanges "I love you"'s and Maura headed to work. Maura began to think about Jane once again. _Ten days, that's 240 hours. I can do that._ She could, as she did before.

He work day was swamped, and stressful. She had what seemed like endless hours simple surgeries- to her, of course. Challenging or not, she was tired. She definitely needed Jane right about then. Maura changed back into her normal clothes, hopped in her car and drove to pick up Ben and Tiffany from school. She thought more about Jane and the day they met.

_Sergent Rizzoli was in D.C receiving an award for her heroism, while Doctor Maura Isles was there for she was receiving the same award. She arrived and was immediately introduced to Sgt. Jane Rizzoli and it all clicked for the both of them. They were talking, and it was though they had a strong, natural affinity for each other... Maura couldn't stop looking into the bog, brown eyes of the beautiful woman. She could not resist the touch of her arm, as they nudged closer together. They greeted each other with a hug, and were both never the same after that. _

Maura pulled in to the parking lot of her children's school. The anticipation was growing and growing, for every second was closer to ten days. Maura shuddered at the thought of the first meeting of her wife of 7 years. A tear crept down her face, as she thought of their last goodbye. She walked towards the day care classroom to meet her kids and the supervisor, to ask how the day went. Maura walked in, and saw Tiffany and Ben were sitting at a table, coloring. They were both ecstatic, and the Doctor wondered why. She looked at the teacher, Ms. Caven, who was sitting by her desk, with a big grin on her face. This made Maura smile, for that meant that she had a good day. Tiffany and Ben looked up in unison and ran to Maura "Mamma, Mamma come look! We made a picture for mommy" Ben said noted the happiness and still wondered what the cause was to the sudden happiness. She responded "You guys, Mommy will love them. Lets save them so she can see them." They both giggled uncontrollably. Confused, Maura asked them why. They said they couldn't tell. Once they stopped, because they saw their Mom grow sad they asked her why she was tearing up. When the Doctor said it was because she wished mommy could see these moments her kids simply said together "Well, maybe you can" Impressed my the fact that her 5 and 6 year old had used a metaphor, Mara felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist. Angerly, she spun around. Only to look into big, brown eyes, the ones of her wife. She couldn't stop the tears at that point, as she put her arms around Jane's neck and kissed her. She hugged her tight, to make sure she was really there, Jane was glad she got to surprise her wife. Seeing that Maura was still speechless, Jane confessed, in her usual husky tone, but breaking from her crying "Maura," Just hearing her name being called again made her break down "Baby, I tried to surprise you and the kids together, but I called the hospital and told me you were in surgery so I came to see Benny and Tiff. they are so big. I am so sorry you didn't get to see it and be there. I know love it and I Love you. I'm so" was all Jane could cram to her speech before her lips were taken my Maura's. The doctor finally gained composure and said to Jane, "You are ten days early, sweetheart. I love you. I missed you, but you're home now. and you are mine. and Benny's, and Tiffany's. So much to say, but all I want.." Maura came closer to Jane's neck "Is you"

The Rizzoli-Isles clan all got into the car to drive home. It was a joyous ride filled with the kids asking hundreds of questions, and exchanging gazes. Not to mention the touching. After a year apart Jane and Maura were together again. Hand in hand, finger in finger, they arrived home. They all piled up on to Jane and Maura's bed. All smiling Jane exclaimed "How are my kiddos? I missed you so much. Mommy always thinks of you. Mommy loves you." Ben was first to say "Mommy, can you sing to us tonight. I want to hear your voice." with her heart melted, Jane's reply was, of course. Tiffany asked how her trip was and Jane responded with how hard it was to be away from family, and protect the country. The clan talked, and played for hours, until it was bed time. Kept busy, Jane ans Maura separated and began to fall into the regular schedule.

When finally the kids were laying in bed, Jane pulled out her guitar, sat on her wife's lap and began to sing "Marry You" by Train. This was a strange song to sing your kids to sleep with, but they loved to sleep to it. It also happened to be the wedding song of her and Maura's. This made is special, and Maura was on the edge of dying of happiness. The was sitting with her wife on her lap, and that was enough for her to be content- even more than content- but the voice of her wife threw her over the edge. She couldn's believe that Jane was home 10 days early. She burst into tears and held Jane a little tighter. Knowing that that was Maura's way of saying _I want you, now. To just hold me_. Jane ended the song, and kissed her kids goodnight. "Goodnight Mommy. We love you more than anything. I am so happy you're home." They said together as they watched their parents turn the light off and leave.

"Maur, gorgeous, I have missed you everyday for 365 days. I never found a moment where i didn't love you more." Jane leaned in and touched Maura's lips with her own. Maura knew that Jane knew that she wanted to Just hold Jane, see her, feel her, and hear her, but she still said "Janie, love, I missed you, It's different here without you. I love you. More than anything." Jane replied with "Sweetheart, I am yours forever." They both hopped in bed, and everything was normal again for the both of them. Jane saw a picture of her in a frame on her bedside _She's so f*****g adorable. _Jane though to herself as she felt Maura's arm hug her torso. She responded with placing her left arm around Maura's neck, letting Maura nuzzle her head into Jane's armpit/breast. They both were on a high, off of each other. They spent the night half asleep, occasionally stealing kisses from one another until they finally fell asleep.

Maura woke up, and felt the comfort of her wife's arms. Reading her mind Jane spoke "I would wait forever, if it meant I could wake up with you in my arms again." Maura leaned up, kissed Jane, smiled, and looked over, and saw Ben, and Tiffany at the door, "Mommy. can we stay with you today. No school?" Ben asked in his sweet voice. Jane looked to Maura, knowing that Maura cared for school and education. However the exceptions were When Jane was home " Yeah buddy" Jane looked at Maura as the doctors said "Benny, Tiffany, and Janie. How about we all take a week off, and go on a family vacation to out house in the Caribbean?" The next hour was filled with planning, and excitement. It was getting very hectic, and Maura was beginning to regret mentioning it like that when she got a hug and kiss from Jane. "Baby, it will be perfect. It is perfect. You are perfect." Maura blushed, and was overwhelmed with the sweetness coming from her wife. All she could do was hold on to Jane. She snaked her arms around Jane's waist as Jane snaked hers just above Maura's upper back thigh. Maura's head in Jane's neck and Jane's nose against Maura's hair.

The moment was almost perfect. Together again. The couple spoke aloud at the same time, thinking about their lives as a whole."heaven isn't too far away..." The Sgt. Jane, Dr. Maura, Tiffany and Ben Rizzoli-Isles clan was together again.


	2. Away, Together

It was early the next morning when Maura woke up to find Jane laying there with her arms around her. Maura smiled as she saw that Jane was still in her uniform. The smile grew when she saw their kids at the edge of the bed, asleep. _They must have come in at night... Should I wake Jane up? No... she looks so beautiful when shes asleep...But we need to get up now to have enough time to get the the airport to leave. Oh, looks like shes up. _"Maur... good morning, love. Hey our kids are here." Jane said with her usual husky voice. Maura greeted her with a kiss and then said "Morning, Jane. I am glad you are here. Today, we get to leave on vacation. Benny, Tiffany, you, and I." They smiled and both proceeded to crawl to the end of the bed and wake up their kids.

"Mommy, Mamma! Mommy, do we get to go to the Caribbean today?" Benny said as he jumped into Jane's lap. "Yeah, mommy I want to go to spend time with my family." Tiffany also replied as she hopped into Maura's lap. "C'mon we need to pack, set up an Itinerary, we can then send it to your mother, and head off." Maura spoke as she brushed her lips into Jane's for a kiss and then got up, placing Tiffany on the bed. "Jane, I assume you want me to pack for you, and me. Kids, go get what you want to wear. It will be warm, and Jane, can you please go find the suitcase's in the garage, and then come help me?" Jane smiled and said "Yeas, sure Maur." while thinking to herself, _Damn, my wife's hot when she micro manages. Come on, Jane, you know you love it_. She got up, hand in hand with Benny and headed out the door, Benny let go of her hand and went into his room, and Jane continued to the closet, and began to dig through all of her and Maura's old things for a while. She spent at least 15 minutes looking until she finally found the suitcase's. She grabbed it by the handle on the side. Once she stepped away holding it the face fell open and a note fell out. Jane immediately noticed, as she was trained to have quick response. She picked it up and read:

_Dear Jane,_

_I purposely hid the suitcases to give me time to prepare this. I need you to follow the following directions exactly, and I'll see you there._


End file.
